


Not a Chosen Thing

by Estirose



Series: Taking Up a Tape [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Implied Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAA chose the humans. Medic takes exception to that, for Heart's sake. Followup to "Honored Such".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Chosen Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Medic is a very annoying muse. The "Implied body horror" tag is there because of what Medic does.

There was girlish laughter behind her. Kiriko knew that she should relax, but there was too much of a reminder of her childhood in that tone, and the danger it had meant to her and Gou. She paused, knowing that if it was just a human or two or three she'd let them pass, and if it was danger, she was ready to confront it.

The person behind her didn't pass her, so she turned around, somewhat unsurprised to see Medic. She didn't know if Medic remembered her, or just wanted to annoy - or worse - another human. Best that she had ended up there, just to protect innocent people from Medic's nastiness.

And nasty Medic was, no matter how highly Heart thought of her.

"AAA," Medic said tilting her head, her smile rapidly becoming an annoyed glare. "You've been a bad little Roidmude, haven't you?"

"You never considered me one." Medic and Brain - and pretty much every other Roidmude that wasn't 001, Heart, and 072, had been confused as to why she and Gou were considered Roidmude. Which was okay, because the two of them had never considered themselves such either.

"No, but Heart-sama does. And Heart-sama is very upset that you won't accept a Core."

"Cores are incompatible with human biology." Kiriko was thinking through her options as she spoke. Her legs made her an incredibly good jumper and runner, assuming Medic didn't have any kind of accurate long-distance attack. Medic could continue to come after her, but she could warn Tomari-san about it, and he could provide some protection. And then maybe she'd find Heart - if she could - and convince him to call off Medic. Not that he ever believed anything but the best of his fellow Roidmudes, but she could try.

"Oh, I'm sure we can modify the original plans to accommodate your current body." The smile was starting to reappear, in a vicious way.

"I don't think so." There were no people around to protect from Medic, and she herself was at not at Medic's level. It was okay to run, to save her life.

And she did, until she found herself wrapped in tentacles and lifted into the air. She wished she had Justice Hunter with her; she could use the help.

She glanced behind her. Medic had shifted into her Roidmude form, a white monstrosity, and was pulling Kiriko back. And then Medic reached out a hand, and she went unconscious.

\-----

Kiriko woke up to pain, except for her hand and her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Heart, who looked worried, to say the least. "Heart?" she rasped out, her voice nearly gone.

He tried to smile for her. "Don't worry, AAA. Medic's trying to fix you."

"Core...." It hurt to talk. Everything hurt, except where Heart was touching her.

"Her installation of your Core... didn't go as planned. I told her you'd chosen not to, but she insisted she'd done the right thing." He squeezed her hand as gently as he could. "She and Brain are working on ways to make it integrate better with your body."

Two Roidmudes who didn't like her were going to fix her. Great.

"She could take the Core out." There was a reason she didn't want a Core.

"That's the first thing I asked her, because you were screaming." Heart looked away, face pained. "But she said she couldn't. You'll just have to stay here until you can get fixed."

Knowing Medic, it was probably deliberate. And then she'd fix Kiriko so that she wasn't in pain, because it would make Heart happy.

"It's okay, AAA. I'll watch over you until you're better." He took his hand off her forehead to clasp her hand with both of his. "Maybe you'll stay here this time? Be Roidmude?"

Choose his side, that's what he was implying. She remembered she had a tracking device that she'd asked to have implanted, just for situations like these. 

"I can't." At least he'd have some warning when she was rescued. Hopefully they'd wait until Medic fixed her "errors".

"AAA, they implanted a tracking device in you." His face contorted in rage. "I don't think you're safe with them. Stay here. Make me feel better. Okay?"

He was still treating her like she was ten. Like she was still the child she was back when he'd found her.

"Okay." There wasn't much she could do until she could rescue herself and get out of there.

Besides, in some way Heart's relieved smile was worth it.


End file.
